Coxiella burnetii differs from other rickettsiae in that it undergoes a change, phase I yields phase II, on cultivation in chick embryos and may undergo the reverse, phase II yields phase I, in animals. The phase shift is characterized by loss or gain of phase I antigen and in its pathogenicity for guinea pigs and mice.